Polar Opposites in the Night
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Slightly AU. After the fall of the Demon King, Valter finally returns, but he is now a vampire. With the changes, he now takes a new interest in Saleh.


**[Author's Note: Yeah, I'm doing another Valter/Saleh story. This one will focus strictly on Valter and Saleh rather than just using other characters as a medium or anything like that. I'm not exactly sure where this is going to go, or if it will even end. So this may end up being just a series of random drabbles. One thing that is certain is that most chapters will probably have minor sensual content, though I will try to avoid an " " rating.]**

It was a beautiful, peaceful day in the village located in the Caer Pelyn range. A perfect day for Saleh to practice his Valega, to clear his mind and strengthen his spirit. And that was just what he did. However, as the sun set and gave way to the night, Saleh found his heart and his mind anything but clear.

The Demon King had been defeated, that much was true, but Saleh couldn't help but wondering about his victims...or were they his minions? Most of the Grado soldiers remained loyal, following the orders of their own emperor gone corrupt. Many of them died ignorant of what was truly happening. However, there were a small few of the generals who cared nothing about loyalty. They only cared for their own ambitions. Saleh thought of those three generals in particular – Valter, Caellach, and Riev. However, Valter was the one who stood out the most to Saleh. He could never forget how he pursued Princess Eirika. Who knew what Valter had been planning for her? Saleh had no idea what had happened to the generals after the desert battle. They were defeated, but he wasn't sure if they had died. He doubted it, though. And if they were still alive, what were they doing now?

Filled with uncertainty, Saleh returned to his house, where he lived with Dara, the village elder. She greeted him immediately, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You look troubled, Saleh."

"I'm sorry, Elder..." Saleh knew that he should not feel so troubled. "I was just thinking of the battle with the Demon King."

"And that is what worries you? But the Demon King is dead and gone; you have told me this yourself."

"Yes, that is true...but the Demon King is not the only threat in the world. We faced other enemies in our quest, his followers. I do not know what happened to them. But if they still live, I highly doubt that they would simply settle down peacefully."

"Is that all you're concerned about? I know you have defended the village from bandits before, and you will continue to do so."

Saleh nodded. "Of course I will, Elder. But these were no simple bandits. These were soldiers, generals, even. The common bandits can be scared off with my magic, but these generals are not such cowards. I know I cannot defeat them in battle alone. Caer Pelyn is not the natural stronghold that it once was..."

Now that Princess Eirika's troops have crossed through it, the village was now more widely known. Attacks were still uncommon due to the mountainous terrain, but flying units can reach the village easily. A flying soldier like Valter.

"You mustn't stress yourself with worry, Saleh," Dara said. "If something happens, you will overcome it. You must keep your spirit strong."

"You're right..." Saleh nodded respectfully. Of course Dara was right. She was the elder after all, filled with a lifetime's wisdom.

"Goodnight, Elder. I will see you in the morning."

He retired to his room and managed to sleep for a few hours. He found himself waking up in the middle of the night, once again unable to shake off that uncertain feeling. He took a peek out the window and caught a faint movement of shadows. Suspicious of this movement, Saleh gathered his Thunder tome and his healing staff and headed out to investigate.

The village was only lit with the flickering torches on the houses and the pale moonlight from above. Saleh carefully made his way through the darkness in the direction of the shadowy movement. Suddenly, a man's scream pierced the air, echoing throughout the mountains. Saleh quickened his pace, as he could hear the scream coming from the same direction as the suspicious movement. When he got to the source, he stopped and gasped. Valter had a man pinned against a wall, leaning close. As Saleh stood a good distance behind him, he couldn't quite tell what was going on. He had to stop Valter, but he couldn't risk hurting the man by casting his magic. Gripping his staff, he ran quietly behind Valter, whacking him in the back of the head. Valter doubled over, breaking his hold on his victim. Then, in one motion, he rose and spun around, whacking Saleh in the face with his large, gauntlet-fitted fist. Saleh flew back a good distance, crashing roughly on the ground on his back. He then felt Valter's weight pinning him down the instant he hit the ground, his arms held above his head. If the blow hadn't stunned Saleh enough, then Valter's speed certainly had. There was no way that Valter could have pinned him down that quickly.

Valter grinned, relishing the feeling of the warm body squirming beneath him. The fearful, yet defiant look on the sage's face was priceless.

"You've been naughty..." Valter whispered in a low, husky voice.

Saleh looked up as the voice sent chills down his spine. "Valter...how did you...? I thought you were..."

"Dead?" Valter finished the question for him. "Perhaps I still am. I'm far different from the last time we met in the Jehanna Desert."

"Different...? How...?"

"Look at me..." Valter leaned in dangerously close, mere inches from Saleh's face. Saleh could see the differences – Valter's piercing, almost glowing red eyes, and his pale white skin.

Valter shifted Saleh's wrists so that he could hold them both above his head with one hand. He then removed the gauntlet from his free hand with his teeth.

"Feel me." Valter stroked Saleh's face softly with his bare, cold hand, and then trailed it down his neck, chest, and side.

Saleh's body shivered at Valter's ice cold touch, squirming his hardest and trying to pull away. The stroking seemed to stop, and Saleh looked up into Valter's eyes once more.

"What...what are you...?"

"What am I? A good question, indeed." Valter seemed to consider it for a moment. "I might be willing to tell you...if you agree to meet me tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Saleh wondered why it had to be at night.

"That's right. This little meeting should be kept quiet...private, just between the two of us. So, are we in agreement?"

Saleh's eyes were still locked in Valter's as he pondered. His curiosity was insatiable at this point. Once again, he became aware of the wyvern general's weight pinning him down.

"Yes..." he replied, almost in a whisper.

"Good." Valter smiled down at him, almost sweetly, noticing the line of blood trickling from the corner of Saleh's mouth. "We'll meet at the little cottage at the base of the mountain just after sunset. Understand?"

"Yes..." Saleh replied without hesitation this time.

Valter leaned in closer again. "Until then, little sage..."

He slowly licked the blood from the corner of Saleh's mouth. Saleh cringed, struggling once more until he suddenly felt the weight lifted from him. He sat up, but Valter was nowhere to be found. It was as though he had just disappeared. But how?

Saleh brushed aside the thought for the moment as he rushed over to the man that Valter had pinned when he arrived. One look into the man's open, vacant eyes said it all; he was dead. Under the flickering light from the torches, Saleh noticed the two small puncture wounds in the man's throat, with blood trickling down from them. What had Valter done to this man? What sort of monster had he become? Saleh stood slowly, looking up into the night sky.

Great Dragon...what is happening?


End file.
